Before the Storm
by Niemh
Summary: The Battle of Karakura has ended and the nakamas have returned from Hueco Mundo. The Winter War is still far from over but as everyone prepares for the next chapter, Ichigo and Rukia grow closer than ever as their entwined destinies continue to unfold...
1. Stupid Expressions

**Alright Everyone. This is my first attempt at multi-chapter story in a long time and I have to admit... it's very intimidating. I haven't really written much Ichi-Ruki before, mainly because I always assumed I'd butcher their amazingness… However, I finally got up the courage to at least try, and thus, this story**** was created.**

**Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this! I really appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: I, obviously and tragically, do not own Bleach. The amazing Tite Kubo does

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The liberation of Inoue Orihime and the Battle of Karakura Town was over. Aizen's treacherous plan to create the King's Key had been thwarted, and though much blood was spilled amongst his enemies, not a single life was lost. By all means, this should have been an incredible success for those who opposed the Great Betrayer. They had, after all, denied him his ultimate desire to "stand on top of the world" which was an immense victory. And yet, not a lone voice was raised in a triumphant cry nor was a single toast ever proposed to the sound defeat of Soul Society's most notorious ex-Shinigami.

Aizen may have been overpowered, but he had not been vanquished. He, along with the treacherous former captains, Ichimaru Gin and Tōsen Kaname, were the only ones on their side that managed to escape as the entire Espada had been annulated. Yet instead of showing unease or alarm over this great lost, Aizen simply lifted his chin up high and smiled; a bright, radiant smile that would have once warmed the hearts of his subordinates but now sent icy chills down the spines of his enemies.

Clearly, Aizen Sōsuke had other plans. The Winter War was far from over. And with that knowing smile, Aizen and his commanders disappeared, leaving behind a deep sense of dissatisfaction in both Shinigami and Vizard alike.

But perhaps no one felt this frustration more than the young man who was both yet neither of these entities: Kurosaki Ichigo. Though he was thankful he had been able to rescue Inoue and that his nakama would all live to fight another day, he could not shake the feeling of self loathing that had gripped him since they had managed to escape the Hollow's land of eternal sand and gloom.

His mistakes were simply too fresh in his mind as were his many failures. Not so long ago he had stormed into Soul Society as a determined hero, but in his mind… he had just emerged from Hueco Mundo a feeble monster; too weak and too twisted to properly defend everything and everyone he had sworn to protect.

And as he laid in his room now, over a week since they had all returned from the Hollow Realm, he could not help but to stare vacantly at the ceiling above him as he, once again, began to obsess over his many errors and speculate how could have been different if he had only been stronger …

"Ichigo." A deep, yet feminine voice suddenly broke through the young man's thoughts, causing him to open his eyes and roll over in his bed so he could face his disruptor.

"What?"

"You have that expression on your face again." The petite, dark haired girl informed him as her wide, violet eyes scrutinized him before she continued fiddling with the cell phone in her hand. She was sitting perched on the floor of his bedroom, her knees drawn up to her chest, making her petite form look even smaller than usual.

"Which expression?"

"The stupid one." She didn't even bother looking up at him this time. "Though most of your expressions are foolish, this one is the stupidest one of all."

Ichigo scowled. "You're making a dumb face yourself, Baka. And you've been staring at that cell phone for over an hour!"

The girl before him smirked but she didn't spare him a glance. "Are you feeling neglected?"

His frown deepened. "Shut up, Midget! Of course not. But hearing you constantly press those buttons is getting annoying. Do you really have to keep checking your phone every two minutes?!"

Rukia's mischievous sneer disappeared. "You know I do, Baka. Don't ask questions when you already know the answer."

With a huff, Ichigo rolled away onto his back again and crossed his arms, not realizing that he looked more like a child who had been denied his favorite snack than indifferent badass look he usually went for. Of course he knew why Rukia was fiddling with her cell phone non-stop. She was still awaiting word from Soul Society.

After the two of them, along with the rest of their nakama, had escaped Hueco Mundo, she and Renji had been called forth by Commander Yamamoto. Ichigo, of course, insisted on coming and had listened in on the stern lecture the two maverick Shinigamis had received along with the promise there would be retribution for their blatant, intolerable disregard for Soul Society authority. Neither Rukia nor Renji who had, in fact, willfully disregarded the rules, tried to explain themselves (though Ichigo, unsurprisingly, had butted in several times to defend them). They simply did not regret their actions even though they were now awaiting punishment for them.

Three days had gone by and still no word. And though Rukia had never voiced it, Ichigo suspected she was nervous as to what her penalty would be. He knew he, himself, was becoming increasingly anxious. Rukia's presence these last few days had been the only thing keeping him sane and he worried the Gotei 13 would confine her or, at least, try to keep her away.

And if they did, well… he figured he had some experience now breaking in and raiding Soul Society. It shouldn't be too hard to do a second time.

"Oi. Ichigo." Rukia's voice broke through his thoughts once more.

"What do you what now?" He grunted as he sat up again. "It better not be to tell me I look stupid again."

"I told you before you always look stupid." She responded coldly, but Ichigo saw that familiar gleam of mischief in her eyes as she slapped her phone shut and pocketed it away. "But that's not what I was going to say."

"What do you want then?"

"Food."

Ichigo blinked. "We just ate lunch less than two hour ago."

"And your point is…?"

"You couldn't possibly be hungry!"

"I never said I was hungry, Baka." She responded as she rose up gracefully, standing proudly at her rather unimpressive height as though it would intimidate him. "I only said I wanted food. And you…" She smirked. "..have no choice but to pay."

"Rukia!" He tried to protest, but she had already walked away leaving Ichigo (and his self loathing thoughts) behind her.

"Oi Midget! Wait up! Don't I have a say in this?" He shouted as he scurried to catch up, though he already knew the answer. When it came to Rukia, when did he ever have a choice?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what kind of food do you even want?" Ichigo asked, scowling as usual as he stuffed his hands in his pocket while Rukia marched down the sidewalk by his side.

"Hmm… I want something sweet. How about that stick stuff?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the stick stuff!" Ichigo stared blankly at her.

"It looks like a twig with chocolate on the end. Or sometimes it has strawberry instead…. Pucky? Perky?" Rukia rolled the sounds of her tongue, seeking something that sounded familiar.

Ichigo, of course, knew she was talking about Pocky. He had known it from the start since he could still clearly remember the way those violet eyes of her had lit up in delight the first time she tried the treat. But he was not going to pass up on the chance of seeing the mighty Kuchiki Rukia, the biggest know-it-all he had ever met, struggling to find a word, even though it was getting harder to hide his grin.

"Pukey? Pocky? Pocky! That's it!" Rukia's eyes lit up once again. "Let's get some pocky."

"No, Rukia. We can't get that."

It took Ichigo all his years experience of constant scowling to hold back a laugh at the childish look of disappointment that captured his companion's usually stoic face.

"Why not?"

"Cause Midget, I'm sorry to say… It will make you fat."

Ichigo didn't even bother trying to stop her elbow as it came flying towards his stomach. He knew he deserved it… but, no doubt in his mind, the expression on her face had been worth it.

"Shut up, you idiot! You're one to talk with the way you always lounge around like a lazy ass!"

Once the breath had returned to him, Ichigo looked up at her with a grin so wide and so full of amusement, she apparently couldn't stay mad at him for very long as her murderous glare slowly gave way to an annoyed eye roll.

"Come on, Fool. Now you owe me some juice, too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After nearly an hour of Rukia dragging Ichigo down each and every isle of the grocery store, half out of her usual curiosity and half out of a clear desire to annoy him, they were finally able to leave--though not before Rukia secured a promise from Ichigo that he'd one day make her one of those weird dishes she found in the back called a "hotdog" … the likes of which, of course, had never been seen before in Soul Society.

The two of them then found a tree nearby and made themselves comfortable. Ichigo sprawled out on the roots while Rukia took to a lower branch, happily situating herself higher than her companion (as though to tease him that's where she belonged), but, nevertheless, stayed close enough for them to talk without having to raise their voices.

Naturally, they did so anyway.

"Rukia! I've never going to admit that!"

"Why not?" She questioned in between bites of her pocky.

"Because I'm a man!"

"A real man would admit his true feelings!"

"Those are my true feelings! No! I don't think little pictures of Woodland creatures should be slapped onto every soul badge! And No! I don't care if that's what the Shinigami Women's Association wants."

"Not every badge." Rukia argued. "Matsumoto just thinks it would be nice to have some other options! And I don't think that's such a bad idea."

"You're hopeless."

"And you're useless!" Rukia retaliated before she took a particularly long swing from her juice box while Ichigo poured into his mouth the rest of the crumbs from his bag of potato chips.

There was a long moment of silence that fell between them, but Ichigo had been in enough arguments with Rukia to know it wasn't because of any hard feelings. They always bantered like this and then would ignore each other until one finally gave in. Ichigo didn't particularly like it when Rukia won these little battles (and she usually did), but he could not help but to concede victory today. He had had a question on his mind since she had first started annoying him earlier but now it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore.

"Hey, Rukia…."

"Mmmm?" She responded, her mouth clearly crammed full of pocky.

"Was there any specific reason why you wanted to get food earlier?"

"…."

"I mean…" Ichigo continued, "..did you have any other motive besides just wanting pocky?"

Rukia remained silent. Annoyed, Ichigo lifted his head up to scowl at her but before he could, there was a sudden flash, and suddenly, she landed down on the ground beside him.

"Yes, there was." She said simply as she made herself comfortable beside him. "I wasn't lying when I said there was a stupid expression on your face, Ichigo."

Miffed, Ichigo opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she calmly raised her hand, silencing him.

"I know you…and I know that look. It's an expression of self loathing, the same one you've had all week since we returned from Hueco Mundo."

She sighed softly. "I know you've been angry at yourself. I know you think you failed, that you're weak."

Ichigo could feel Rukia's knowing, violet eyes burn into him, and turned away, silent, fearing what he'd see inside them. Did she pity him? Did she think he was pathetic? The idea made his stomach churn painfully.

"If I thought that simply telling you that you are wrong…that you are not only strong, but you're the strongest man I know would fix everything…..I would. But that sort of assurance can't just come from me, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up in surprise when he felt Rukia's tiny hand reach up and with a single, slender finger she poked him directly over his heart. "This is where you have to believe it. This is where your strength is and I'm confident you will one day realize that. But until you do…"

She trailed off, before she plucked herself back down next to him and shoved a stick of pocky in her mouth. "I'mmm gonwa mawk you buwy me loz of stuff." She then turned to him and smiled- her cheeks slightly bulging from the treat inside.

Ichigo ignored the sudden warmth and gratefulness he felt for his tiny companion as he could not help but to snort at her antics, instead. "Baka. What sort of uptight, spoiled member of the Kuchiki clan talks with their mouth full?" He teased as he nudged her.

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "I awm nowt!" She attempted, before she realized she still had food in her mouth. Once she had finished swallowing, she rounded on him again. "I'm not spoiled, you Idiot!"

"So… you admit your uptight then?" Ichigo taunted, as there were few things he enjoyed more than annoying his tiny, dark haired companion… especially when he was so good at it too.

Rukia was still glaring at him, her tiny hand now balled into a little fist, ready to strike when a sudden beeping noise could be heard. The mood was suddenly very quiet and still as Ichigo and her suddenly rose to their feet while Rukia pulled out her phone and began to press buttons.

"Well?" He asked, unable to keep his nervousness out of his voice. He didn't receive a response.

"Oi! What does it say?" He said, growing more and more impatient and anxious with every passing second.

"Rukia!"

"I've been called back to Soul Society, Ichigo." She told him, her voice cold and emotionless… giving away nothing.

Ichigo's eyes widen before he willed himself to appear a little more composed. "I see…You finally got word from the Old Man then, Commander Yamamoto?

She was silent.

"When do you have to go back?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep his own voice steady.

"Now."

"Now?!" He repeated in surprise and anger, not at all prepared for her sudden departure. He had thought they'd at least give them more time… that they'd give _him_ more time.

"I was told to cross over as soon as possible."

"But now? You have to go now?!"

She went quiet once more, guilt shining in her eyes.

Ichigo glared at her, resenting how composed she looked when he was ready to kick down the tree they had been sitting under.

"Fine! Whatever." He snapped before he took a deep breath, willing himself to have a little control. She shouldn't see him like this. He didn't want her to see him like this…

"Ichigo…I…" She began, taking a step towards him, her voice finally betraying a hint of at least some emotion but he held his hands up and shook his head.

"Don't say anything… You don't have to say anything." He couldn't look at her, and so he settled instead for staring at the ground, his cheeks slightly pink, before he muttered quietly. "I just thought that we…that we'd…"

"I know. I thought we would have more time too." She finished for him, her usual understanding evident on her face.

Ichigo sighed, instantly regretting his outburst since this clearly wasn't her fault. In a lot of ways, it was actually his, since she wouldn't be in trouble in the first place if she and Renji hadn't followed him to Hueco Munco.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo."

He shook his head at her apology. "Baka. Don't worry about me. You're always fussing and nagging and you should just stop."

He forced a cocky smirk. "It's them that should be worried. If they don't go easy on you and that Pineapple Head they're going to have to deal with me… again."

Rukia offered him a small smile in return before she rolled her eyes. "Idiot. Always with the threats."

She shook her head. "When will you ever stop being so reckless?"

"Never." Ichigo replied arrogantly, with a confidence he simply wasn't feeling as she began to walk away from his for God knows long. Seeing her leaving him like this was all too familiar but it never got any easier. If he was going to be honest with himself… the more time they spent together the harder it became.

With an elegant grace that seemed to define Rukia's every movement, she bursted forth from her gigai, and smoothly pulled out Sode no Shirayuki's unreleased form.

"I'll see you, Ichigo." She said softly as she stabbed into the air, and turned her sword unlocking the gates that lead to Soul Society, a place that always seemed to call her away from him, over and over again.

"Later, Rukia." He said quietly as she stepped forward and disappeared. Never once had he ever actually spoken the word "Goodbye" to her, even though they seemed to part ways all the time. He hated the way that word felt in his mouth too much to ever voice it.

He hated it almost as much as he loathed this feeling, the one he had whenever she left. He didn't quite know what to call it, but it made his chest ache while the rest of him simply felt hollow. Empty.

"Stupid Midget." He muttered under his breath as he began his walk home, kicking around a few bits of rock that dusted the walkway, as though blaming her would make him feel better. It didn't.

"_I wonder what you'd think of my face if you saw my expression now." _He mused silently to himself without humor, suspecting she wouldn't just say it was stupid.

She'd probably think it was pathetic, too.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Thanks again so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and you didn't cringed in loathing at any point throughout it. I really, really appreciate feedback which is really encouraging for writing... so if you have any comments, please review!**

**The next chapter should be up not too long from now if you have any interest in continued reading**


	2. Nee sanland

**Thank you, again, to those who reviewed. I really appreciated it and I'm hoping everyone who decided to read this next chapter enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo still owns all of the Bleach Universe… which, I suppose, I really can't complain about**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten days. Ten, long days had gone by since Rukia had left and, still, Ichigo had not received word. He didn't really know exactly what he had expected in the first place but he figured somehow, someone would tell him what was going on.

Not even Urahara could tell him what had happened and Ichigo had always suspected that weird man knew everything about everyone else's business. Maybe if he had pestered him a little longer he could have gotten a better answer…

Yet Ichigo had bolted out of there fast, shouting "Shut up, you Bastards!" as loud as he could after the freak had wiggled his eyebrows and asked how he was managing his pain now that he had lost his precious nakama. If that hadn't been bad enough, Yoruichi, in cat form, had then started teasing him about young love and his inexperience with the ladies, and asked him if he wanted any tips concerning the female body.

Needless to say Ichigo wasn't going back there for awhile.

Scowling, he sulked home, unconcerned about the fact that strangers were actually crossing the street to avoid walking by him. What did he care?

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu's bright and bubbly voice rang out the moment he walked through the door, while her dark hair twin lazily call out "Hey Ichi-nii" from the couch.

"Hey you two." He responded dully, before he headed up the stairs, ignoring Karin's questioning looks and Yuzu's obvious concern as she softly called out to him once more. "Onii-chan?"

Without much thought, Ichigo wandered into his room and quickly shut the door, all too ready to turn to crawl into his bed and under the covers…so he could just get away for awhile. He needed to get away from everything that had happened lately…even if he could only for a few hours….

"Ahh!" He yelped in shock when he turned and found his bed already occupied. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, Fool?" Rukia's voice rang out nonchalant as she flipped a page of her manga, looking rather comfortable while she laid out on her stomach, her legs bent at the knees so she could swing her feet back and forth in the air. "I'm reading."

Ichigo gapped at her in disbelief.

"Why are you late? You were supposed to be home an hour ago." She said authoritatively, giving him a stern look.

"Oh, uh. I had to make a stop on my way home and….wait!" Ichigo suddenly caught himself before he pointed at her accusingly. "I don't need to explain myself to you! What are you doing on my bed?!"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she turned another page. "We've been through this, Baka. I'm reading."

"Get off!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"No means knows no. Do I have to spell it out for you?" She shook her head as she glanced back down at her manga. "I'm comfortable."

"Yeah. Leave Nee-san alone!" Kon's voice suddenly rang out. To Ichigo's annoyance, there he was, perched up against Rukia's side with a content look of his face. For some reason, this only infuriated the young man even more so he stomp on to the them, and stood there dauntingly, casting a shadow upon their much smaller forms.

"It's my bed!"

"It _was_ your bed." Rukia responded, before she smirked up at him evilly, completely ignoring his intimidation tactics. "But we claimed it while you were gone."

Kon grinned at him mischievously and pointed to the bedpost where a makeshift flag had been crudely tapped on. Drawn upon that flag was a doodle of a smiling bunny with dark hair and a lion standing triumphantly over the fallen body of a bear; a bear with spiky hair and Xs for eyes.

"You see? Now your bed is now Nee-sanland. And I'm Queen Nee-san's adorable, cuddly, loyal consort… " Kon's eyes grew wide and dreamy as his tiny paws inched closer and closer to the side of Rukia's modest chest. Ichigo saw the smack coming before he even heard it as Rukia sat up and backhanded her "consort."

"Try that again and I'll banish you to the Idiot Sea!"

Ichigo stared at her blankly, before she pointed down the ground he was standing on with a wicked smirk.

"You are so weird." Ichigo muttered as he threw his backpack down on the ground and took out a few books before he sat at his desk to study refusing to look at her again. He didn't have to see her face to know she was very pleased with herself at that moment.

A long stretch of silence settled over the room as they all did their own thing, but it wasn't that comfortable quiet they usually shared whenever they were together.

Ichigo had too many questions for her rolling around in his head and he was still resentful she hadn't contacted him at all when she probably knew he was worried about her.

Besides, should he really let himself feel all warm and comfortable when she was probably just going to leave again soon?

"Oi. Rukia?"

"Hmmm?" She asked lazily as she turned another page.

"I, uhh." Ichigo fumbled for the words never being one too good at articulation. Rukia noticed his hesitation and looked at him questioningly with those bright violet eyes.

"I was just wondering, do you know if you are you going to be here for awhile?" He flinched, waiting for the inevitably cheeky remark but it never came.

Rukia, instead, was silent, making Ichigo very nervous.

"We'll talk about it later." She replied quietly after a long moment of hesitation. She then turned her attention back to manga, but he could tell her she just trying to avoid looking at him.

Ichigo scowled. He didn't get much work done after that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on, Idiot! Move! You've been slow all night!" Rukia's bossy voice rang out as they faced off against yet another Hollow. This was third one they had fought that night, even though they had only been on patrol for a few hours. Ever since Aizen's defeat at the Battle of Karakura and the total annihilation of the Espada, more and more Hollows were making their way into the living world.

At first, Ichigo had thought that had to be a good sign. Now it was just getting annoying.

"Shut up." He called back with a scowl before faced his enemy dead on and went in for the kill…. Only to missed the hard, ivory mask of the Hollow before him.

"Baka! You missed!" The tiny girl heralded out like a sports announcer, half in annoyance, half in disbelief. Though he was irritated, Ichigo couldn't quite blame her. It had been a long time since he fought this bad...not that he'd ever admit that to her.

"Will you cut it with the side comments?" He yelled back before turned back to look at her. "It's getting annoying."

Rukia glared at him and opened her mouth to retort until her eyes suddenly widen. "Behind you!"

With the instinct of a true warrior, Ichigo flipped up into the air, narrowly dodging the monster's attack and landed sharply on the ground. But before he could flash a cocky grin at his impressive move, the Hollow's whip-like tail suddenly lashed out catching him straight in the gut.

Ichigo's lanky form flew powerlessly through the air until it came to a violent halt as he hammered into a building nearby. Debris instantly rained down upon him while waves of pain shot down his spine. Dazed, he looked up just in time to see Rukia gracefully step between him and the monster and raise her sword.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

He watched in amazement as her katana suddenly gleamed a bright white and the elegant ribbon attached to the hilt danced in the air as though carried by a breeze intangible to anything else.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." The words were spoken softly, yet the impact was enormous. The ground around the hollow turned a brilliant sparkling white in a perfectly circular shape, as though she had called upon the moon itself to destroy her enemy. Suddenly, the monster that had given Ichigo so much trouble was engulfed by a celestial light and enshrouded by a pillar of ice.

Rukia didn't even watch the result of her attack. She seemed to just know the battle was over as she calmly walked away from her fight and over to his side.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" She asked, standing over him, as cold and beautiful as the sword she held in her hand. Rukia may be his closest friend, someone he could trust with just about anything… but he had never quite been able to get over that sense of wonder he felt every time he saw Sode no Shirayuki in action.

He swallowed hard, before clambering to his feet. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're lucky then, Baka. You were fighting so poorly I'm surprise you didn't get yourself killed!"She frowned at him disapprovingly. "If that enemy had been a little stronger you probably would have."

"Shut up. I had it under control." Ichigo stubbornly insisted while Rukia's eyes flashed with fury.

"You were knocked into a wall! By a hollow that was below Menos level!"

"I had it under control, dammit!" He shouted stubbornly before he crossed his arms and tried to turn away but Rukia wouldn't let him. Instead, she simply stepped in front of him once more.

"What's with you?" She asked quietly, her wide eyes scrutinizing him carefully. "You've been so cranky all day, even more so than usual."Ichigo, himself, didn't really know how to answer that so he quickly countered by turning the tables on her.

"And you've been stalling since you got back!"

Rukia blinked, her dark brow furrowing in confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"When are you going to tell me how long you're staying here for, Rukia?"

She stiffened immediately and glared at him. "I said we'd talk about it later."

"The the hell is the point of that?" Ichigo questioned furiously. "Just answer the question, God dammit!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "I won't speak to you at all if you keep acting like this." Her voice was cold, emotionless.

Ichigo huffed at that. "Fine. Whatever, it's not like I even care."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly at his feigned indifference but she recovered quickly, sliding that stoic mask she had perfected years ago back on.

"If you don't care, then why do you keep asking?"

"Because it's annoying!" Ichigo shouted, weeks of anger pouring forth. He was angry he had lost control of himself in Hueco Mundo. He was angry that his friends, who he had sworn to protect, had gotten hurt…one by his very own hand! He was furious at himself for that weakness and he hated not knowing whether or not he'd ever conquer that the evil within.

But most of all, right now, he was angry that Rukia, the one person he counted on the most, wouldn't be there by his side while he tried to piece everything back together. It was a selfish of him to feel that way, and knowing that only made him more ashamed, but he couldn't help but to be furious.

"You come and go whenever you want, sometimes leaving a stupid note or sometimes just disappearing without a word!"

"Ichigo..you know I had…" Rukia tried to cut in but he wouldn't let her.

"Then.. you just appear out of the blue and sit on my bed act as though nothing ever happened! Like this is all completely normal. But it's not normal, Rukia! And I'm just so sick of it!"

He spat out before he shook his head. "I hate it."

Rukia was silent throughout his whole speech but he couldn't gather the nerve to look at her and see her reaction. When he finally looked up at her, she had her back to him, her tiny hands clutched by her side.

"Do you really feel that way?" She asked softly.

Ichigo was silent, not knowing how to respond. He had meant everything he said, though he didn't mean to say it quite so….angry. Nevertheless, he truly was getting sick of the way she constantly moved in and out of his life, coming and going like the waves washing up on the shore. Though he suspected even a wave would be easier to pin down than his Shinigami companion.

Why did she always have to leave?

"I'm sorry….Ichigo" She spoke quietly, her dark hair falling over her eyes as she stared at the ground. "I never meant to make your life harder."

Ichigo let out a loud sigh, realizing now he had gone too far. "Rukia…"

"You don't have to say anything…" She shut her eyes tightly before she whispered. "I'll go."

Ichigo opened his mouth to tell her that is not at all what he wanted… but before he could, she suddenly vanished in front of his very eyes, shunpoing away.

"Oi!" He called out, frowning at her antics. She was always so difficult.

"Oi! Get back here!" He shouted. Instinctually, he began to chase after her until another back spasm hit him hard, causing him stop to track painfully in his tracks.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he doubled over, panting hard. He could no longer feel any trace of her reiatsu.

_What the hell just happened?_

Though Ichigo, usually understood Rukia better than anyone, there were moments like this that she was nothing more than an enormous enigma in midget form.

Shaking his head, he straightened himself out, ignoring the pain in his back until he spotted something on the pavement. There, on the ground where Rukia had just been standing, were three small speckles, like droplets of rain.

_Or tears. _

The sight instantly made his blood run cold.

Rukia was crying? But she never cried! What could have…

Horror suddenly washed over Ichigo, making his stomach churn painfully. It was his fault. He had made her cry.

The moment the realization struck him, he began to blindly race after her, not caring that his back was still aching, he just wanted to get to her and fast. But he had no idea where she had gone.

"Oi Rukia!" He yelled at at the top of his lung, blindly seeking after her reiatsu but it had vanished. Feeling more than a little panicked now, he cupped the sides of his mouth and screamed as loud as he could.

"RUKIA!"

Still, there was nothing but the faint echo of his own voice amidst the darkness of the night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Thank you again to everyone who read this. I really hope you review since, well, it really is encouraging to receive feedback!**

**As a Note to the Anoymous Reviewer from last chapter- Thank you so much for commenting but I have to say I disagree with you for a number of reasons. I know there are some who criticize Rukia for her "tough love" stance with Ichigo and claim she "belittles" him… however, I think it is very difficult to argue she has no effect. Tite Kubo has made it rather obviously that she's the only one who can reach him majority of the time, as seen in Chapter 196 when she inspires him through her "Man in my Heart" speech.

As for the language she uses, that is the way they have always interacted and it is not one side. Ichigo calls her "baka" just as much as she calls him "fool" and I doubt either would have it any other way. Their complex relationship is defined by their bantering, deep understanding, and unshakable respect… and if I can capture maybe 1/6 or 1/7th of their depth in this fic, then I'd be doing pretty well.


	3. Side by Side

**I hope this chapter helps some of you guys' concerns! Thank you all so much for reading!**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo still owns the Bleach Universe. Not I.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurosaki Ichigo was not known for his friendliness. With his smoldering amber eyes, tall stature, and bright orange hair, he was naturally very intimidating, and his perpetual scowl did little to soften his image. But though many were afraid to approach him, Ichigo's friends and nakama were still incredibly loyal to him. They were able to the goodness underneath the gruff and rarely felt nervous or uneasy around him…

Or at least they didn't until Rukia vanished for the second time after their return from Hueco Mundo; this time without explanation. Then things began to change.

"Icchhhiigooooo!" Keigo's hand waved in front of the young Shinigami's face during lunch time, a week after Rukia's disappearance, as he desperately tried to get his friend's attention.

"Icchiigooo…."

"What do you want?!" Ichigo snapped, smacking his arm away roughly.

Keigo's eyes widened in surprise. "I uh, I was wondering if you wanted to.."

"No."

"But you didn't even hear what I was going to say!" Keigo whined.

"The answer is still no!" Ichigo huffed back stubbornly before he went quiet once again, scowling into his bento.

"My, my, Ichigo. You sure are grumpy lately." Mizuiro calmly observed while he took a sip from his juicebox. The sight of it only pissed Ichigo of more.

"Is it because you miss Kuchiki-san?"

The atmosphere in their small group suddenly became very tense, like they were all waiting for a bolt of lightning to come forth and smite them. Keigo flinched visibly. Chad stiffened. Even Ishida began to awkwardly fiddle with his glasses while Ichigo turned bright red in anger, looking like a volcano ready to explode.

"Of course not!" He hollered as he clambered gracelessly to his feet. "You have no idea what you're talking about, dammit!!" He glared at the entire group, as though they had all conspired against him, and huffed away, hands clutched by his sides.

There was a long pause.

"Kojima-san! You can't say things like that!" Ishida insisted as he watched his rash, bright haired rival stomp away. Chad nodded in silent agreement.

"Why not?" Mizuiro questioned innocently, tilting his head to the side. Ever since he, Keigo, and Tatsuki had been fully informed about their friends' double lives, they had been asking questions non stop. No one had had a problem before.

"Ichigo does miss her, though. It's pretty obvious there is something going on between them after everything they've been through. Right?"

Ishida open his mouth to speak, but apparently decided against it. Instead, he began to fiddle with his glasses once more.

"No! Noooo! Ichigo can't have stolen away the lovely Kuchiki-san!" Keigo protested with a loud whine, as tears sprang into his eyes. "How could life be so cruel!"

Mizuiro was quickly distracted by this new opportunity to torture his friend while Chad remained silent through it all. He, too, suspected there was a depth to Ichigo's feelings for the little Shinigami that had yet to surface… but if Ichigo didn't want to talk about it, he certainly wasn't going to either.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stupid Mizurio." Ichigo muttered under his breath as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He had no choice now but to wander around his school's lot waiting for lunch to end so he could return to class. "He doesn't even know what he's…"

Before he could even complete the thought, Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened as he felt_ it_. It was faint and flickering, but it was there… this feeling that had been burned into his very core.

_Rukia's reiatsu._

Without even thinking, Ichigo chased after it, racing across the school as fast as his human body would let him until, abruptly, the feeling vanished, leaving him confused, upset, and more than a little furious.

"Damn it!" He cursed. This was the fifth time this week something like this had happened. He'd be so sure he could feel Rukia that he would take off running. But before he could even get close, all traces of her would suddenly vanish.

Was this just his mind playing tricks? Was he going insane? He had always known that midget would drive him crazy one day!

_Had she finally succeeded?_

"Oi! Ichigo!" He stiffened as he heard the sound of his name and turned just in time to see Tatsuki sitting with a bunch of his female classmates, most of which were either staring at him in confusion or whispering back and forth to each other. He scowled. They must have seen him racing across the lawn like a man possessed.

"What are you doing exactly?" Tatsuki asked, bewilderment coloring her tone.

"I, uh…I was just…" He tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind so he did what came naturally. "It's none of your damn business!" He then stomped away as the bell rang, looking grumpier than ever.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's behavior before she stuffed her books in her bag. "That jerk." She exclaimed to her best friend, who was quietly sitting by her side.

"What's his problem anyway?"

Orihime blinked before she looked down, hiding her face behind hair. "I think he's just sad…"

"Sad?" Tatsuki repeated, her dark eyebrows furrowing in concern. "What do you think is bumming him out so badly?"

Orihime said nothing as she clutched onto her books a little tighter and tried to hide her guilty expression.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night, as Ichigo sat perched on his bed he felt the faint trace of Rukia's reiatsu, yet again, but this time he didn't go chasing after it. He wanted to…and it was hard to ignore but he figured he needed to accept that it was probably just all in his head, or else a (very cruel) figment of his imagination.

Besides, he had other things to do now, like fiddling with his stupid soul badge which was in need of repair. All this week it kept going off late, making it difficult for him to get to the hollows quickly. Even more bizarrely, the hollows seemed to have started a new pattern of coming and going since a number of them had vanished this week before he could even reach them.

Ichigo had been tempted to go to Urahara's shop to ask what was going on but he was still mad (and embarrassed) about his last trip there. And since Kon wasn't speaking to him since he apparently "chased away Nee-san," Ichigo had no choice but to figure it out on his own.

Yet after an hour of no progress whatsoever, his patience was wearing very thin.

"Stupid thing." He mumbled, fighting the urge to throw the badge against the wall. Instead, he took the thing and plunged it against his chest, instantly forcing himself into soul form.

If that dumb gadget wouldn't help him, then he'd just have to go on patrol and do it all himself.

A minute later, he was out his window and prowling the streets of Karakura for any potential masked monsters. Fortunately for his thin patience, he didn't have to wait long before he felt the reiatsu of a Hollow flair up. Quickly, he chased after it but that involved a certain degree of bumbling around since he had never been any good at deciphering spiritual energy as Rukia used to remind him daily.

Determined nonetheless, could feel himself nearing when the Hollow's reiatsu suddenly vanished like those of before.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo cursed. What was going on?

He didn't have too much time to sulk before he felt another's flare up. As he raced after the newcomer, he reached behind him and fondly patted the side of Zangetsu as though he were making it a promise. This hollow was close.

He found it just a few minutes later but to his complete and utter shock, someone had already beaten him there. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped over while he took in the sight before him.

Black shinigami robes, pure white sword, ridiculously short stature…

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out, half in joy and half in surprise as she gracefully leaped up into the air and destroyed the Hollow before her in one swift and tidy blow.

"Oi Rukia!" He called out again as he ran towards her, relief and happiness clear in his expression but she seemed not to notice as she turned sharply towards him, her sword still tightly clenched in her hand. She kept her head bowed low, and narrowed her eyes.

"Tsugi no mai…Hakuren."

He felt a sense of shock and alarm penetrate to his very core while an enormous a wave of snow and ice came crushing towards him. Instinctively, he crouched down and raised his arm over his face to protect himself but the blow never came. Instead, when he finally glanced up he saw there was now a neat, icy wall between him and where Rukia was standing.

"Damn it!" He cursed before he turned sharply and shunpoed around the block at record speed but by the time he had reached the other side of the icy wall, she had disappeared.

_What is she thinking?! _He questioned silently to himself as he began to reach out blinding with his spiritual abilities, trying to find any trace of her reiatsu but it had vanished again.

Ichigo scowled, his stomach twisting painfully as he realized she had probably remained in Karakura and had simply been hiding it from him now for over a week. Those times he had been so sure he felt her reiatsu must have just been small slip ups on her part…

Was she really that determined to keep him away? He knew they had fought. He had shouted and she had apparently even cried, something he still did not understand, but how could she willfully hide herself like this?

Didn't she know he needed…er, wanted her by his side?

He frowned deeply, but even in the dark it looked more like hurt pout of a child than an angry scowl of a bankai wielding shinigami. Shaking off those types of feelings, Ichigo realized he didn't care if she did wanted to hide away… he was going to find her no matter what. He had, after all, rejected her opinions before and he resolved to do it again.

Screwing his eyes shut, he began to concentrate on the world around him, reaching out with his vast spiritual powers determined, this time, to find what he wanted. Almost instantly, he could feel the reiatsu of those closest to him burn the strongest.

Karin's, Chad's, Tatsuki's, Ishida's, Keigo's, Inoue's. He furrowed his brows in concentration. _Inoue's._ There was something was different about her spiritual energy though the change was very subtle.

He couldn't quite figure it out… but he kind of liked it. It had a slight chill to it, as though it were colder yet, in his mind's eye, it was somehow brighter than ever. It was odd, feeling this change… yet at the same time it was so familiar….

Realization struck him hard and he smirked in triumph. The little idiot was using Inoue's reiatsu to shield her own! He could feel her distinct energy carefully tucked under the human girls in a very neat, subtle way. If Ichigo hadn't known her energy so well, she probably would have gotten away with this sneaky trick but there was no way that midget was going to escape him now.

He raced off instantly, arriving at Orihime's apartment building in a matter of seconds and began to bang noisily upon his friend's outside door.

"Rukia! Oi! Rukia! Open the door!"

"I know you're in there!" He yelled as he stubbornly pounded away with his fist.

"Open this god damn door! RUKIA!"

His hand was still raised in the midair when the door suddenly opened, revealing a very nervous looking Orihime.

"Ohh! Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing here?" She chirped a little too loudly, giving him a smile so wide and forced he wondered if it was actually hurting her.

"I, uh..." He sputtered, taken completely off guard. Even though it was Inoue's house, he just figured Rukia would be the one to open the door. Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head. "Is Rukia here?"

He watched in amazement as Orihime grew even more nervous in front of his very eyes.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san? You, you, think Kuchiki-san is here?" She asked, smiling a little too wide as she turned bright pink and looked anywhere but his face. "Hahahahahaha." She waved her hands awkwardly in the air. "You're so funny Kurosaki-kun. She, uh, and.."

"Inoue." Ichigo interrupted her gently as he placed his hands on her shoulders so she was forced to look up at him. Instantly, she blushed an even deeper red.

"Where is Rukia?" He asked quietly, his brows furrowed in concern. "I need to find her…. Please." He added so soft it seemed more like a breath than an actual word.

"Kurosaki…kun…" She breathed out, frozen, while her eyes grew wide at his close proximity and his intense expression.

"What do you want, Baka?" Rukia's strong voice suddenly rang out from in the house. Ichigo's arms dropped away from Inoue's shoulder immediately as the tiny girl stepped forward into the doorway and glowered at him.

"And why are you bothering Inoue?" She crossed her arms haughtily.

"Oh! No Kuchiki-san!" Inoue insisted, waving her heads wildly in the air. "Kurosaki-kun wasn't bothering me! He was just…"

Neither Ichigo nor Rukia listened to her as they instead glared at one another and backed up towards the lawn, both preparing for the inevitable showdown. The tension was so heavy and thick in the air as they exchanged glowers that it didn't take a zapakuto to cut it. A mere chopstick probably would have been satisfactory.

"So, this is where you disappeared off to." He observed with a sharp scowl, taking the first shot.

"Yes. It is." She replied coldly, challenging him with her composure.

He gritted his teeth. "And have you been here all week?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I have."

Fury began to course through Ichigo's veins. So she had been purposely staying away from him! "What the hell, Rukia!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Fool." She said coldly before her eyes flickered to Inoue's apartment building and back. "What are you doing here?"

He scoffed at that. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm staying with my friend." She replied smoothly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"What?! Of course I do!" He shot back, feeling himself grow more and more angry.

"And why is that?"

"Because you stay with me, God damn it! That's the way it's always been!"

Rukia looked started by that, and even showed signs of softening until her expression suddenly became colder than ever. "Things change."

Ichigo felt a sharp rip in his heart as the rest of his body went numb. _She didn't want to stay with him anymore? She no longer wished to stand at his side?_

"What are you saying, Rukia?" He choked out, his voice flooded with a myriad of different emotions while his eyes flashed with raw hurt. "What made you feel this way?"

Her head snapped upward at him suddenly, her wide violet eyes widened with confusion. "Me? It's what YOU wanted!"

"Uhhh…Kuchiki-san…Kurosaki-kun…" A quiet voice in the background suddenly rang out but neither Rukia nor Ichigo registered it.

Ichigo was too busy staring at the petite shinigami was looking back at him with equal bewilderment. "What?! Why would I ever want THAT, Baka?!"

"I don't know, Fool!" She yelled back. But that's what you said!"

"When?!?!"

"Excuse me..." Orihime, who had become increasingly uncomfortable watching the pair fight so passionately, decided to intervene for only a brief moment. "Um, I think I'll go inside if that's alright…."

"Yeah, that'd be good. Thank you Inoue." Ichigo responded offhandedly just as Rukia insisted. "No, stay Inoue." They turned back and glared at each other when their opposing words sunk in.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo yelled, leaning forward so he could get in her face.

"My problem?!" Rukia screamed back, standing on tiptoes to meet his challenge. "You're the one with the problem! You said you didn't want me around anymore, Idiot!"

"Baka! You…" Her words sank in and Ichigo blinked in confusion, lowering the finger he had pointing at her accusingly. "Wait, what?"

Rukia sighed deeply, and turned away from him, her arms crossed protectively over her modest chest. "Last week. You told me you were sick of me always hanging around." Her voice lowered. "You said you hated it…."

Realization dawned on Ichigo as his eyes widened in complete surprise. It all made sense now. Her tears…her disappearance…her hiding away from him. She thought… she believed that…that… that little idiot!

"Baka!" He said, as he grabbed her around the shoulders and forced her petite form around so that he could look at her. "I don't hate it when you stay! I…I hate it when you leave." He confessed, feeling his face heat up before he could even get the words out.

There was a long pause as they both looked away.

"Oh." She replied simply, her eyes wide, while her own cheeks began to turn a light pink.

"Oh?" Ichigo repeated, rolling his eyes. "That's all you have to say?"

She glared at him and smacked his arm with her tiny fist. "You should have been more specific before, Fool!" She censured as she raised her head high and crossed her arms over her chest.

He struggled to stifle the relieved smile broke out over his face. Now that was more the reaction he had expected.

"I can't help it if you make stupid conclusions." He replied before he nodded in the direction of Inoue's apartment buildings, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. "Now go inside and get your stuff. We're going home."

A small, soft smile appeared on Rukia's face but she hid it quickly. "Don't think you can boss me around." She told him firmly, but she went inside, nevertheless, and returned with a backpack. She then stopped at the doorway and said something quietly to Inoue. He didn't know what it was, but Inoue seemed happy by her words and gave Rukia a big huge.

Ichigo snorted as Rukia returned the gesture with an awkward pat on the much taller girl's back. It was clear she was trying to return that sort of affection, but didn't quite have it down just yet.

She then offered her friend one final wave before she turned and began to walk over to Ichigo as he stood there waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." He commented before she made it to her familiar spot at his side, secretly watching for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed as she shot him an icy glare accompanied by a small pout.

"Shut up. I had to thank Inoue." She told him before she turned just as the red haired girl disappeared back into her apartment building. She then added quietly. "She was good to me this last week."

"Oh. That's good I guess…" He replied. There was a moment of silence as they watched Inoue's door close.

"Come on, Rukia." He said softly to the little Shinigami who was once again back by at his side. "Let's go home…"

Yet as he turned to look upon his companion, he suddenly realized she had vanished yet again.

"Eh?!?!"

"Baka! You walk too slow!" Rukia's voice rang out coldly from a few feet ahead of him.

Ichigo scowled instinctively but when he looked up at her, his face quickly softened. For there she was… standing there, staring at him, with a small but brilliant smile that seemed to light up her face.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a sort of warmth deep inside him and there was a suspicious, fluttering feeling in his stomach. He could not help but to smile back.

"Hurry up, Lazy ass!" She taunted mischievously, the moment broken as she turned back around. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Midget!" He yelled after her as he raced to catch up. "It takes more than two of your steps to even equal one of mine!" He retorted when he reached her and the two of them continued their walk home.

_Side by side._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I had this chapter already written by the time I started getting reviews for the last one, which I really appreciated, and I hope this kind of answers some of everyone's concerns.**

**Though this story has been told from Ichigo's perspective so far, the last two chapters were really about Rukia getting her feelings hurt, which is sad (because I love her. Haha), yet I felt I had to do it. I've made Rukia's effect on Ichigo very clear so I just wanted to show how much she's affected by him in return.**

**For the next bunch of chapters, there really won't be too much drama between the two. They bicker, joke, and tease each other relentlessly and other plotlines will be introduced…but they are each other constants and that will be evident.**

**And oh, next chapter is from Rukia's point of view so a lot of the questions Ichigo has yet to be privy to will be answered.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**And a special thank you to those who review. Seriously, thank you so much. It provides a lot of motivation and leaves me with a very happy feeling…. So I can't say it enough.**

** Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

****Edit: Another note to my Anonymous- **It's a shame I can't discuss this with you over a pm or something not quite so public, but alas, this is my only option. I like to thank you again for reviewing (it is really thoughtful of you to take the time and I appreciate it), but, unfortunately, we disagree again and sadly, I find your analysis on this pairing terribly flawed. Ichigo does not feel lost without Rukia because, in your words, he likes the abuse. He does so because the two of them have an understanding and she had always she there for him as a nakama in arms, as a guide to the Shinigami world, and, perhaps most importantly, as someone he can trust with his darkest secrets (i.e. his mother's death).

If you find it out of character that he would have these sort of feelings, or if you wish to debate the prospect that he'd ever feel lost without her then I highly recommend you take the time to watch the newest Bleach movie, Fade to Black. That purpose of that movie is to show the strength of their bond and, in the process, it quite amazingly demonstrates how dedicated Ichigo is to Rukia and how determined he is to keep her in his life. Tite Kubo, himself, has commended the accuracy of this portrayal, and interesting enough, did not believe it castrated his hero. Thus, I believe it is safe to say Kubo meant for Rukia to be a pillar of strength for Ichigo. Not an entity sent to unman him.

As to your other arguments, I must say I find them to be a very odd interpretation of the characters. You say you are familiar with Rukia, correct? Then you are aware that she does, in fact, tease and lecture Ichigo quite often in the manga. And he, of course, taunts and berats her in return. Are you then surprised a fanfiction would depict this? I'm confused. Should I have them snuggling and whispering sweet nothings in her closet or have Ichigo doodling bunny figures while Rukia lovingly praises him for excellent form? That seems pretty out of character to me, and my apologies, you will not see that sort of behavior appearing in any future chapters.

In contrast, I hope to portray the amusing, complex push and pull dynamic found in the manga since it is half the fun of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. If you do not appreciate their playfulness and bickering, then, sadly, you will not enjoy my future chapters which, hopefully if I can do my job as a IchiRuki writer, will be filled with this.

But again, thank you for reviewing! I really do appreciate you taking the time. I'm just sorry I will not be satisfying your notions of their relationship.


	4. Home

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights whatsoever to the Bleach Universe.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe you!" Ichigo yelled, as he and Rukia continued their walk from Inoue's back to his home.

"I can't help it if you're too idiotic to notice." She replied haughtily, holding her chin high.

"I did notice, Baka!" He retorted. "I even tried fixing it but I don't how a damn soul badge works."

Rukia had just confessed to them that after their initial fight she had snuck into his room and had made a few alterations to his soul badge. Nothing too serious… just enough to delay him from finding hollows before she could vanquish them on her own.

That was how she had been able to avoid him for over a week, a fact that only seemed to make him angrier. Apparently he didn't appreciate her evil genius.

"That's not my problem." She responded before she turned away and crossed her hands over her modest chest, slightly sulking herself. "Besides, it's your fault anyways. I wouldn't have had to alter it if you had been more specific with your words in the first place."

The anger quickly left his face. "Whatever." He mumbled before he looked to the ground. He was scowling, but Rukia recognized traces of guilt which she had put there unintentionally.

She sighed to herself and prepared to speak to him when he suddenly cut her off.

"Oi. Rukia…" He began. He trailed off and began to scratch the back of his head. Her eyes narrowed. This was a tale tell sign he was nervous.

"Yes?"

"I just was wondering….."

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Well, you never told me what happened in Soul Society when you went there to receive your punishment." He finally said before he turned at looked down at her. "Did the Old Man take it easy on you and Renji?"

_So this question is inevitable after all…_

"Commander Yamamoto…" She corrected indignantly. "Did not choose my sentence."

She hesitated for a brief moment, knowing where this all going before she confessed. "Ukitake-taicho did."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Why?"

Rukia, herself, truly did not know. It had come as an utter surprise to her when she had been told Ukitake-taicho was to be the one to determine her punishment. She had, after all, willfully broken Soul Society's rules on several occasions and Commander Yamamoto was not known for his tolerating nature.

"Honestly, I am not sure. All that I am certain of is that Ukitake-taicho had a very particular punishment in mind for me."

Ichigo scowled at that, clearly not liking the idea of her being penalized. "What sort of punishment?"

Rukia avoided his gaze as she looked down to the ground. "Taicho said he had a special sentence in mind, which was to complete a particular mission…"

"What kind of mission?" He interrupted, obviously too impatient to hear the whole story. Annoyed, Rukia scowled at him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Fool! A mission to protect Karakura Town, and in particular, to watch over the Substitute Shinigami and the other ryoka."

"Watch over me?!" Ichigo repeated hotly, obviously insulted. "I don't need anybody looking after me!"

"It's not like that." She replied calmly, shaking her head. "I'm suppose to act as a go-between for you, Chad, Ishida, Inoue and Soul Society." She lifted her chin up proudly. "Like an ambassador to the living world."

Ichigo snorted at that which earned him a glare. "What? It's an important position!" She insisted, miffed. "Besides, it's better than the punishment Renji received.

Rukia watched as interest flickered into Ichigo expressive amber eyes. "What sort of work do they have that idiot doing?"

"Since Ukitake-taicho was given control over my punishment, Nii-sama was given licease to determine Renji's..."

"Yeah?"

"And Nii-sama, as you know, is a strong supporter of discipline and responsibility…"

"Yeah..?"

Rukia paused. "The last time I saw Renji he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the Kuchiki Manor floors with a brush no wider than your thumb."

Ichigo suddenly stopped walking, pausing in midstep. Bewildered, Rukia turned only to watch an evil grin appear on his face accompanied by a loud snicker.

"That Pineapple Head would be better off using his hair to scrub the floor!" His eyes lit up at the idea. Clearly, he was amused by the plight of her childhood friend. "Or maybe that weird fur from his Bankai!"

"Ichigo…" She said sternly as she rolled him eyes but that had no effect on her orange haired companion whatsoever. Admittedly, she couldn't blame him, and actually found his amusement contagious, as she, too, found it difficult to fight back a smile.

The only reason she wouldn't give into this urge was due to her sense of guilt. She and Renji had committed the same crime together, after all. It was a shame he had to work so hard when she had been so fortunate in her punishment.

"I hope Byakuya has him scrubbing the bathrooms, too!"

Rukia rolled her eyes again and started walking away, forcing Ichigo and play catch up once he had finished his snickering.

"Oi. Rukia."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him only to found he was avoiding her gaze.

"So, uh, do you know…" His brows furrowed in frustration. "I mean..Just how long are you going to have this ambassador job, or whatever the hell your newest mission is, anyway?"

Rukia could feel her body grow tense. "My orders were not clear." She responded, carefully hiding away all emotion from her voice.

Ichigo frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means they were unclear, Baka! I don't know how long I'll be here." She told him, now purposely avoiding _his_ gaze before she added softly. "My mission here is indefinite."

This was exactly the moment Rukia had been dreading all along.

After she had first heard from Ukitake-taicho nearly two weeks ago that she would be assigned to Karakura Town for an unspecified amount of time, waves of excitement and relief had crashed over her, practically making her body shake with joy…a feelings she was not at all accustomed too.

Her first instinct had been to rush off and share the news with the human boy she'd undoubtedly be spending the majority of her time with. But when she was asked to stay in Soul Society for a few more days to prepare, a new set of thoughts had crept in and slowly poisoned her happiness.

Kuchiki Rukia was no stranger to personal doubts and self loathing. Though she was growing and accepted more of herself every day, she could not help but to fall victim to a series of questions that plagued her.

_Was she presuming too much by thinking Ichigo, his family, and his friends would be eager to accept her? What if they began resenting her if she had to stay for a long time? Did they already blame her for everything bad that had happened? _

They had once been so kind to her, and so supportive, but she had never stayed in Karakura for more than a few months and every time she did, her orange haired companion always seemed to be dragged into danger.

_What if she became a burden to Ichigo?_

That question inspired more fear in her than anything else since she never, ever wished to do anything that would make her precious nakama's life any more difficult than it already had been.

For this reason, Rukia had put off telling him about her newest assignment, hoping the perfect opportunity to inform him of her "indefinite" status would somehow present itself. It was also the reason why she had been so sensitive during that fight nearly a week ago, and so hurt when she thought he didn't want her around.

Though she knew now it had all been a misunderstanding, she could not help but to still be nervous as she secretly watched Ichigo's expression from under her hair, anxiously awaiting his reaction to her announcement.

"Indefinitely? So you think you'll be here for awhile?" Ichigo finally asked after a long pause, his voice so annoyingly casual it made it difficult for her to gauge his response.

"That is uncertain. No one knows Aizen's current plans or tactics so it is difficult to judge how long my mission shall be." She told him in a formal tone before she quietly confessed. "But yes, it seems likely I will be stationed here for a significant amount of time."

"I see."

"I see? What kind of reaction is that, Baka?!" Rukia scoffed, annoyed that he had not reacted at all, making it impossible for her to confirm or deny her deepest insecurities.

"I'm just thinking." Ichigo responded, as he walked along casually with his hands in his pockets. Rukia frowned.

"Thinking about what, Idiot?"

"I was just thinking about places I could hide my writing utensils." Rukia stared at him blankly. Though she had tried imaging what he'd say many times, she had not prepared for an answer like this.

"Eh?" She questioned, bafflement clear in her tone, before he suddenly turned to her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Why do you look so surprised, Midget? You think I'm crazy enough to let you recreate Nee-sanland? Nah, maybe if I hide away all my pens and pencils I won't have to look at so many dumb pictures of bunnies and bears while you're here."

Rukia's wide eyes suddenly narrowed as she shook her head and glared up at him. He looked all too smug and happy with himself for making such a stupid joke.

"You are such a fool!" She told him, shaking a fist. Yet secretly, that elation from before began to buzz through over all over again. For she understood Ichigo better than most and knew this was the gruff young man's way of telling her she was perfectly welcome to stay with him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Though Ichigo had managed to remove the majority of her concerns regarding her indefinite stay, Rukia was still not at perfect ease when they approached his home.

She still had to face his father, friends, and sisters, after all, who might not want her around. She was deep in thoughts like these when the two of them walked right on by his bedroom window, which they nearly always used as an entrance, and headed towards back of the house.

"Let's go this way, Midget." He told her, nodding towards the kitchen door. "I think my Old Man is still up. We can tell him that you'll be staying for awhile now."

Rukia hesitated before she turned to him and nodded sternly. "Alright." She began walking towards the back door when a tall, lanky body suddenly blocked her way. She looked up only to see Ichigo staring down at her.

"What kind of face is that?" He asked, brows furrowed as he pointed a finger at her uneasy expression.

She glared at him instantly. "An impatient one, Fool. Go open the door."

He ignored her as he instead took his key out of his pocket and causally tossed it into the air. "You know, if you're worried about staying here, you're just being stupid." He told her nonchalantly before he added. "My dad already thinks you're his third daughter, or some crap like that. And Karin and Yuzu liked you enough last time."

_That was before you vanished for months. _She thought to herself_. And they'd be right to blame me for your disappearance._

"Who said anything about being worried?" She mumbled as she looked away with a frown. He snorted in response.

"You're always worrying, Midget. Will you for once knock it out for once and loosen up?" He told with a mischievous smirk as he reached down, and to her surprise, ruffled her hand playfully. She glowered back since he dared to muss her hair but she had to admit, his words did feel a little better.

"You just sort of fit in last time. I doubt it will be any different now." He added confidently, before he finally turned to unlock the door. Rukia took advantage of this time to stiffen a small smile. Though she was typically the one who gave the lectures rather than received it… Ichigo was always turning the tables on her.

Once they were inside the house, Rukia quickly noted how dark it was and realized it must be later than she had thought. The only light in the house that was still on was the soft glow of what Rukia now recognized as a television flickering in the next room.

"The girls must be asleep." Ichigo commented quietly as he closed the door behind him and turned on the kitchen light. "Clearly the old man isn't." He muttered after there was a stirring sound from the room next to them. "We can tell him now that you'll be staying for awhile. I just hope that idiot doesn't go into a frenzy and wake the twins…."

"Ichigo?! Ichigo, my lazy son, is that you?" Isshin's voice suddenly rang out and as the sounds of scuffling grew louder. "My boy! You sure are out late. You wouldn't happen to be with a ladyfri….. Rukia-chan!" He cried out joyously as he sauntered into the room and saw the petite, dark haired girl standing next to his son.

"My third daughter!" He cried out; his face lit up with childish glee. "You're home from America!"

Rukia blinked as Ichigo began to shift nervously beside her. "Oh, oh yeah, Rukia. I, uh, I told Dad and the girls about your trip to visit your Uncle in America…."

"America?" She repeated, bewildered, while he gave her a pointed look.

"You know… to visit your Great Uncle… Uncle Ukitake…."

It took all of Rukia's will power to fight the urge to roll her eyes and smack her orange haired companion for being such a terrible liar. Instead, she brightened up considerably and flashed that award winning actress smile of her's.

"Oh.. _that _trip to America. It was so great, Oji-san, thank you for asking! Uncle Ukitake was so kind and…"

"But Rukia is going to be staying here for awhile." Ichigo suddenly butted in, scowling at her for using her fake voice. "Is that alright, Dad?"

"….."

"Dad…?"

Isshin was practically glowing as tears began to stream from his waters like a waterfall. "My third daughter has come to stay?" He choked out joyously as he ran to the poster of his beloved, late wife. "Masaki! Masaki! Did you hear that?! Our family is complete once more!"

He then raced back to Ichigo and Rukia, who were beyond bewildered, and pulled them into a massive hug. "I'm soooo happy!"

The shoulder of Rukia's dress was soaked through by his tears by the time Ichigo shoved him off them violently. "Knock it off, Old Man!"

"My wicked son. Is this your way of showing your happiness?" Isshin asked while Ichigo shook with anger. "Shut up!" He cried, aiming a punch but his Dad whacked him in the gut first.

"Ha! Ha! You let your guard down, Ichigo!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, amazed by their stupidity, while the two of them slapped at each other, broke apart, and then dove in for another hit.

"Oji-san." She said quietly, trying to get the older man's attention. She wasn't successful as he was too busy pulling his son into a headlock.

"Oji-san." She repeated, but her voice couldn't be heard over Ichigo's howling as his father began to noogie his bright orange hair.

Rukia closed her eyes, calling for every bit of patience she possessed before she stepped forward and raised her head.

"Oji-san!" Her voice was not loud but it was fused with that Kuchiki-authority that rarely showed when she was doing her typical "act." Isshin and Ichigo both seemed to sense it as they broke apart suddenly and straightened up.

"What is it, Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked, suddenly perfectly calm and composed as he stared intently at his "third daughter."

Rukia could not help but to feel flooded with nervousness while she bowed her head slightly, knowing how truly and deeply she was in debt to him.

"I…." She began to speak, her cheeks turning a pale pink, but she did not know what to say to the man who had accepted her so easily and was so quick to invite her to be a part of his family. The feeling was overwhelming.

"Thank you." She finally murmured, looking him earnestly in the eye, conveying a myriad of emotions with a single look.

She then looked away, not knowing what else to say as silence fell over the room. She felt awkward, embarrassed, and very humble until a gentle hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. Startled, her head snapped up and there was Isshin standing before her, gazing down at her with a soft smile.

"Nah, Rukia…" He said gently as his smile widened "…Thank you."

Rukia's large eyes widened, filled with both surprise and confusion at his response.

Subtly, Isshin gave a small nod of his head, and Rukia's gaze followed its direction. There was Ichigo, staring at them both, clearly even more bewildered than she was.

Realizing that Isshin was now thanking her on behalf of his only son, Rukia returned his soft smile and nodded her head in understanding, feeling even more thankful towards this man.

The moment was broken rather quickly though, unfortunately, when Isshin, without any warning at all, suddenly straightened up and gave her back several friendly, thundering pats that shook her small frame, leaving her rattled.

"This is such an exciting night!" He called out, his seriousness from before vanishing in the blink on an eye only to be replaced by his usual goofiness.

"It's just so good to have you back, Rukia-chan! Think of all the fun we are going to have now that the family is together!" He called out loudly with a silly grin.

"Oi! You're going to wake the twins!" Ichigo snapped, shaking his head before he caught Rukia's eye and rolled his eyes.

Rukia hid a grin until she suddenly felt a large hand ruffling her hair just as Ichigo had done before. With eyes widened, she looked up to see Isshin looking down at her with a brilliant smile.

"I can't help it, son! I'm so happy Rukia-chan is home!" He cried out with glee as he ruffled her hair some more. Rukia, though irked that her hair had once again been mussed up by a Kurosaki, couldn't quite find it in her to be angry.

_Home. That's what Oji-san called it. That's what Ichigo had said too._

She looked up to see her orange haired companion eyeing her with a playful smirk, looking all too amused to see her hair mussed up again. Though it was at her expense, she had to fight a smile.

_Home._

In a lot of ways, it certainly felt that way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Thanks again for reading! Please review!**

**And as a warning…the next chapter may not be up for awhile. I have a busy next couple of weeks, unfortunately. So far I haven't been able to even start it x.x  
**


End file.
